


The end comes for us all

by Pearlislove



Series: A rare love story [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Comics), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: After barely escaping Rassilon, Josie Day and Nyssa Traken arrives on Karn.Once there, they encouters friends and foes new and old as the Time War eaches towards the end.Will they live, or will they die? Only time will tell.





	1. Prolouge: The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_time_for_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_time_for_tea/gifts).



> Hiiii everyone! So I'm back for some more heartbreaking horror. If anyone missed it, there is a small drabble I've written that takes place right where this fanfic series conmect with canon add to the series, whoch you light want to check out when you've read this chapter.
> 
> As always, I hope you'll enjoy it!

The TARDIS docking bay has turned into a battlefield. Wherever The Rani look, soldiers are firing their lasers and smoke billows from the wreckage of everything that they destroyed in the process.   
  
As Josie flee to the safety of The Rani's TARDIS along with the Trakenite, The Doctor and her dive for cover behind large crates filled with spare parts. Hoping to win time, they hide. Making sure to still stick up their heads every so often to attract the attention of the guards, they protect The Doctor's fragile friends from the worst of the fire.   
  
Moments later, The Rani can feel everything around her changing. She can hear the battlefield go quite, the lasers suddenly stopping and the harsh orders no longer being shouted at the soldiers from their commanders.   
  
And then, in the middle of all that silence, a new pair of footsteps hit the floor of the docking bay. Heavy boots, their steps echoing in the absolute silence surrounding them.   
  
"Doctor!" Rassilon's voice is loud and demanding. His low registry fill his words with power and The Rani can feel a chill running down her spine as she realize that now they are done for.

 

Not even The Doctor knew how to defeat Rassilon permanently.   
  
Glancing at The Doctor beside her, she can feel a hand of ice squeezing her hearts as they rise up to stand, making themselves fully visible to the dictator ir their home planet.   
  
The Rani knows what is coming.

 

From painful experience with other Time Lord presidents through the ages, she knows what Rassilon will do when faced with such a great advisory once more. 

  
She knows what is coming, and in the end she doesn't hesitate.   
  
"Doctor!" She scream, throwing herself out in front of them as the ruler of Gallifrey fires the first laser beam at his enemy.    
  
The red streak of light hit her squarely between the shoulderblades, burning pain digging itself into her chest and stealing the air from her lungs as she protected The Doctor.   
  
With all the power she possesses, she hold on to The Doctor. Her nails dig into their shoulders like claws and she hang off of them unable to carry any of her own weight. The pain is growing but she refuse to cry or scream, trying with all her might to stay upright as she lean on The Doctor.   
  
"You always have a chance to do the right thing" The Rani smile, staring straight at The Doctor's young, shocked face. She watch them gap at her as though they never thought she'd do such a thing.   
  
She laugh, but the laughter is interrupted as Rassilon fire a second shot and the pain carving holes in her body double. The second shot hit her lower down, digging into her stomach, and what was laughter turns into a bloody coughs as she feels the last of her powers slipping.    
  
As her feet folded under her The Rani can feel her grasp of The Doctor's shoulders slipping, too, sending her falling sideways. Desperate to try and stay up, she grapple for something new to hold onto, but comes away with nothing but fistfuls of silk fabric as her body hits the floor.   
  
"Ushas!"    
  
She hears The Doctor calling for her, but everything around her is disappearing in the darkness overtaking her vision, and she knows she's losing it.    
  
She's dying, unable to tell if regeneration is possible as the pain of her wounds override what little sensation she has left, and her quickly fading field of vision show no glowing golden energy.   
  
_ Well _ , she thinks, _ if she dies, then at least she dies fighting against those that she hate. _ _  
_


	2. A day on Karn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chaoter, it really shows how much my readers affect my muse!

“Oh look, the sleepyhead is waking up. How are you feeling, darling?”

 

Blinking, Josie slowly opened her eyes, waking up from her sleep only to find that she was lying on a wooden bench with her head in the knee of someone wearing a rather promiscuous pair of net stockings.

 

She couldn’t recall how she ended up there, last known that she had fallen asleep cuddling Nyssa on the cold  floor of the TARDIS, waiting for it to take her where it may.

 

“I’m feeling fine, thanks” Sitting up, Josie saw that the promiscuous socks belonged to Iris Wildthyme, who had rescued her from a  battlefield in her own TARDIS an eternity ago. The two of them was occupying one of the two benches that had been set up inside a wooden wagon moving slowly across an uneven terrain, shaking and jumping as it went along. On the other side of the vehicle sat Nyssa and a plump little man dressed like a medieval monk. Behind their backs, Josie could see a woman dressed in red sitting up front, obviously steering the animal dragging the wagon.

 

“That is good, darling. We were worrying you wouldn’t wake up all together.” Iris flashed her a smile, before turning to look out at the landscape passing them by. Across from her, Nyssa was doing the same, the both of them observing the dusty red planet surface with its rocks and rust coloured gravel. The only one who seemingly was not observing the view, was the monk. Instead, he was quite busy scribbling on a large piece of paper, drawing or writing something that took all his concentration in question.

 

“What are you doing?” Josie asked curiously, stretching her neck to try and see if she could catch a glimpse of what he was working on.

 

“It’s a drawing of you, Miss. You are quite beautiful when you are sleeping.” The man smiled lovingly, willingly handing over the piece of paper for Josie to observe.

 

Smiling, Josie accepted it. “Thank you. It looks great!” With a large grin on her face, she soon handed back the painting. Seeing a such an accurate drawing of her own sleeping face was a bit weird, but the man looked so innocent she couldn't missinterpetate it.  


For a while afterwards, they lapsed into silence. There was something about it, though. It was tense, a sudden burst of negative energy filling the air and slowly pulling them all in, spoiling their once cheerful mood.

 

Looking around, Josie soon found that the reason for the new tension was caused by Nyssa. As the trip proceeded, she had grown increasingly uncomfortable, moving about in her seat and casting irritated glances at the other passengers as the silence stretched out in the confined space.

 

“Aren’t you going to ask?” She said finally,  starring Iris in the eyes before moving on to look at the monk instead. “Aren’t any of you going to ask what happened to them?” Her voice is cracking and tears are welling up in her eyes. It broke Josie’s heart to see her this upset, feeling as though the young woman sitting opposite her was too beautiful pure to deserv feeling this way.

 

“Happened to who, sweetie?” Iris asked gladly, smiling politely at the girl in front of her.

 

“Tell us who you are talking about, dear girl?” The monk smiled too, looking at her over the top of his papers.

 

“The Doctor and The Rani!” Those few words that Iris and the monk spoke were too much, and Nyssa exploded. She screamed, tears suddenly falling down her cheeks. “You know they were supposed to be in the TARDIS with us but none of you have asked what happened. They’re supposed to be your friends! Why don’t you care about them?!”

 

Catching on to Nyssa’s thought, Josie suddenly realized that she was right. They had arrived in The Rani's TARDIS, they must have, but without both The Doctor and The Rani. Yet, since Josie woke up no one had asked her about it, and clearly they hadn’t interrogated Nyssa about it, either.

 

“Yes, she’s right! Don’t you care at all?!” Josie agreed, she too angry as she stared at the remaining passengers.

 

“of course they care.” Before either the monk or Iris had a chance to answer, the driver answered for them. Pausing the carriage, she turned around to look at them from under her red scarf. Her face was that of a young woman, short-cut silver coloured matching her vivid blue eyes as she stared at them. “Because they know they are waiting for you at our destination, to which we have now arrived.” She gestured towards the building in front of them, which Josie had in her anger and worry failed to notice, before quickly jumping down upon the ground. “Hey baby, it’s okay. We made it. The cargo is okay” Gently, the woman spoke to the horse-like creature that had pulled them along, patting it on it’s head.

 

A rather long while passed, and, once it became clear the woman was waiting for the to exit the cart, they quickly climbed down and landed upon the ground.

 

Once she’d reached the ground however, Josie noticed that Nyssa was struggling to follow. Her billowing skirt with fragile, flimsy pieces of silk attached was catching on bits and pieces of the carriage.

 

“Here, let me help” Carefully, Josie wedged her hands under Nyssa’s arms, lifting her surprisingly light friend free of the narrow opening in the side of the ride. As she did so, however, Nyssa’s heeled shoe catched on the ledge and she stumbled, nearly knocking Josie down as her body slammed against Josie’s. As it was, however, Josie managed to counteract the movement by leaning forward, pinning Nyssa against the carriage instead. Standing there, face to face with eachothers breath tickling their necks, Josie could feel heat stirring in her stomach.

 

It was almost the same feeling she felt for The Doctor, unfamiliar yet familiar emotions suddenly warming her up inside out. Slowly, their lips came closer and closer to one another. Nyssa’s hands moved up to grip Josie’s neck and Josie tangled her fingers in Nyssa’s curls.

 

“You need any help Miss Wildthyme?”

 

Beside Josie, The Monk decided to be helpful as well.  With chubby arms and clumsy motions, Josie witnessed how he lifted Iris out of the wagon and down to the ground, holding her tight to him as she landed.

 

“Hope the landing wasn’t too rough, m’lady?” He asked in an outright slimy voice, smiling mischievously. His hands were straying closer and closer to Iris chest, and she hardly seemed to mind.

 

“Of course not. Didn’t get the robes tangled in the slightest” Iris gestured to her extravagant red and yellow robes, a pair of slutty stockings and heels barely visible under them. “However, we got an audience, darling” The same moment The Monk’s hand would have touched her bosom, Iris caught his hands in hers. Smiling an absolutely dazzling smile, she leaned in and gave him a light kiss. “Later tonight, when we’re not bothering the young ones, we can do more.”

 

Iris glanced at Nyssa and Josie, giving them a knowing smile and grabbing the Monks offered arm, the both of them leaving the scene to walk into a nearby building.

 

Appealed and yet somehow fascinated by the quirky display, Josie promptly broke apart from Nyssa. The both of them was blushing furiously, straightening their clothes and brushing themselves down after the heated encounter.

 

“Josie!”

 

A voice called for Josie from behind, and she recognised it immediately. Swiveling around, she stared into the dark eyes of The Doctor. Her Doctor, safe and sound and alive standing before her.

 

He smiled at her, expecting a hug and a kiss and an embrace from the woman that he loved as he opened his arms to her. And Josie wanted to do that, too. She wanted to hold him and love him and show him that he meant everything to her.

 

Because even as the emotions Nyssa provoked in her swam around in her gut, The Doctor was Josie’s choice first and last choice. Not even the otherworldly beauty of Nyssa could change that.

 

But before Josie does have the chance to approach him, Nyssa speak from behind

 

“What happened to your shirt?”

 

Turning back to look at The Doctor, Josie now notice what it is Nyssa spoke of. A large puddle of orange-tinted Time Lord blood was smeared across The Doctor’s crisp white shirt, permanently staining it.

 

“What happened?” Josie us horrified and trembling, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“Where’s The Rani” Nyssa also yas tears rolling down her cheeks, but she knows to keep herself level headed enough to see the hole picture. There was blood on his short, and The Rani was missing. In times of war one couldn’t help but make a connection.

 

The Doctor shook his head. “Ushas...The Rani...she died. I killed her.”

 

 


	3. Who is The Doctor?

“I killed her. It was my fault. Rassilon destroyed her because she was trying to protect me.” The Doctor sighed heavily.

 

**“** And the blood?” Josie hesitated, all of a sudden uncertain whether to trust The Doctor or not. 

 

“Ushas” The Doctor said grimly. “I’m sorry” They cried, tears streaming down their face and dragging with it dirt and blood, creating strikes in their dirtied skin.  

 

Josie couldn't hold it any more. She wrapped her arms tightly around The Doctor, pushing him against her so that she could comfort him as good as possible. “It's alright. It’s fine.” She whispered quietly.

 

“I couldn't save her. I tried, but it was too late.” The Doctor allowed himself a moment to wallow in self-pity, then they patted Josie on the head trying hard to smile. “Come on, the two of you. There is much to be done, and a few new people you should meet.”

 

Like a shepherd with his sheep, they guide Josie and Nyssa to walk up ahead of them, leading them on into the temple of Karn.

 

As the two of them start talking The Doctor relaxed, sticking their hands in their pockets and taking it easy.

 

As he did, however, he felt something brushing against his left hand. The sharp edge of a metal square cut their finger, and they swore, pulling back their hand and lifting it out of their pocket.

 

Looking at their finger, they could see the orange tinted blood running down it. As they started at it, they suddenly felt something moving in the back of their head.

 

_ “Doctor!”  _

 

_ Josie’s face is covered in blood, her eyes big and terrified as she crawled across the ground towards them. Her progress is slow, her broken and bent limbs climbing over the dead bodies of people The Doctor once knew and failed so save.  _

 

_ “Help me!” _

 

_ Fire surrounded Josie, her clothes soon burning, melting away blood and skin and turning her entire body into cinders before The Doctor’s eyes. _

 

“Doctor!”

 

“Josie!” They gasp, turning around to face their partner, only to find that it is not Josie standing behind them.

 

Ohila smiled knowingly. “You friend is inside, with the Trakenite. As is all the other outcasts.” She offered her hand and The Doctor took it, holding on tight as they walked through the gates to the home of the sisterhood. “You were always so righteous and loving, a man who refused to do what was wrong. How can a man like you consider such horrible things?” Ohila whispers, her voice low and seductive.

 

The Doctor doesn’t have to ask to know what it is she means. She speaks of The Moment, and of the key to the archive of forbidden artifacts that drew blood from his finger. 

 

They sigh.

 

“I trust Romana. She was once a Time Lady like all others, but I taught her the right way.” They pause, their eyes travelling to the small statues of Time Ladies long gone that greet them as they stroll down the stone corridors. “If I can not trust the word and thought of someone who I myself taught how to act, I can not trust myself.”

 

They looked Ohila in the eye, meeting the old woman’s strong gaze, and she gave them a powerful glare in return.

 

“Then maybe, you are not the man I thought you were. Don’t forget your promise, Doctor!”

 

The Doctor blinks, and Ohila is gone. He is standing in an empty corridor, staring at space and wishing that for once, just once, life could be easy…

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? A commemt i worth a thousand kudos! <3


End file.
